


Forward, backward

by caorida19741130



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caorida19741130/pseuds/caorida19741130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch is an observer, a planner, but never an involver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forward, backward

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 420.  
> More like Finch's POV.

It’s been hours since Reese last contact with him. It happened before, when John-wonderboy-Reese was fed up with Finch’s talking or was busy putting away some perpetrator in his own charming way, he just cut the line off. 

Harold Finch was the one left worried. 

He searched every possible property this number owned and tried to pinpoint a location John might be.

It’s not because he didn’t want to go out and find John, it’s just he’s more useful beside a computer and use satellite image to track detective Riley’s misty blue Chevrolet. He’s more useful to be in a distance. 

Finch is an observer, a planner, but never an involver. He goes one step forward with two steps backward. 

Life. Friendship. Love.

Information is his strong suit. He knew John Reese even before they met. No doubt he will find him this time, just like before, before it’s too late. All he should offer, is a chance for their mutual friend to be there in time, and take John home. 

Forward. 

 

 

Of cause Finch considered about further, but he call them contingency plans. He surely misses the dusty cabin he once lived with his farther, but he’s also a realistic, the moment he left home in that summer time of 1989, he became a fugitive, a desperado with no rainbow above him. 

Knowing isn’t always blessing and look, things doesn’t work out they supposed to. 

He accepted it long ago that he is a man with no further. There’s no cabin waiting for him to come back. 

Finch is an observer, watching every minute of friends’ death seems to be his miserable fate; he’s a planner, planning possible new life for his loved ones because everyone deserves their happiness; but never an involver. 

He remembers that day how Reese impressed him by letting Casey alive after all those year breathing the lies government provided and how he attracted him.

Reese told him that he would be dead if Finch didn’t find him. 

Finch knows different. He is the one who got lucky, to find someone with pure compassion and care. They shared sorrows and griefs, believes and trusts. They had everything but love. 

So it’s better John doesn’t know. 

Backwards. 

Finch got the address and make sure Fusco is on his way. 

 

 

Memory is an amazing thing. Some people believes that one will die three times, first time is when you physically dead, second time is the funeral, third time is when the last person forgets you. How wonderful if all the guilt and sins twined with The Machine could die with Finch, he will make sure that he won’t be missed.

Don’t worry.

Finch never talked to anyone that how he appreciated that John didn’t know all these stories and researches before they met. 

But he’s already been saved. 

And guided. 

In an unforgettable yet remote and an inexpressible way. 

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Reese, do you remember that you're not the only one who lost someone? It's time to pack your pity self and move on! And I doesn't mean that shrink! (=‵′=)


End file.
